Entra en mi vida
by Stian Lossantos
Summary: Takuya y Kouji expresan sus sentimientos, y hay una canción de por medio.


Taku-chan: Hola a todo el mundo ^_^, ¿Cómo están? ¿Bien? Ojala, mi nombre es Taku-chan, y espero que les guste este fic o songfic.

Takuya: Hola, ¿Te llamas igual que yo?

Taku-chan: Sip ^_^

Kouji: -_-u  otro Takuya, sigh...  , voy a tener que soportarlo.

Taku-chan: no te preocupes Kouji, ^_^ bueno empecemos el fic.

Takuya: SIII

Kouji: Taku-chan no es dueño de digimon, ni de la canción Entra en mi vida, pero de esta miseria de fic si.

Taku-chan: Gracias por decir eso, pero no tenias que decir que era una miseria ¬¬, bueno empecemos.

**Entra en mi vida**

**Por: Taku-chan**

Takuya Kanbara se encontraba despierto frente a la fogata, que él había  hecho junto con su amigo y compañero de equipo Kouji Minamoto, Takuya le tocaba la guardia, pero en ese día no había habido algo interesante, y cualquiera pensaría que Takuya miraba las flamas, pero el se encontraba pensando en cierto chico.

_Buenas noches, mucho gusto_   
__era solo una chica mas ___   
_después de cinco minutos ya___   
_eras alguien especial ___   
_sin hablarme, sin tocarme___   
_algo dentro se encendió___   
_en tus ojos se hacia tarde___   
_y me olvidaba del reloj.__

'¿Por qué me interesa tanto Kouji?, Desde que lo conocí, creo que me cautivo, sus ojos azules, me le quede mirando, el nunca me dijo nada, le hablaba y el me ignoraba, pero yo aun intentaba y trataba de quedármele mirando a sus ojos, sus ojos que me encantaron, y al llegar a nuestro destino, me entristecí, ya que el se fue corriendo, me quede pensando un poco, lo seguiría a el o seguiría mi propio destino, y decidí seguir mi propio destino.'__

_Estos días a tu lado__   
_me enseñaron que en verdad___   
_no hay tiempo determinado___  
_para comenzar a amar___   
_siento algo tan profundo___   
_que no tiene explicación___   
_no hay razón ni lógica___   
_en mi corazón_._

'Lo mejor fue que Kouji se nos unió después, ya que cada rato estoy alado de él, aunque lo malo es que no puedo aguantar guardarme las ganas de abrazarlo, y decirle lo que siento T_T; creo que eso fue amor a primera vista, claro ^_^, pero no creo que él logre amarme -_-, lo dudo'

"Takuya" dice Kouji, haciendo reaccionar a Takuya y le dice "Me toca ya la guardia, ya puedes dormirte" "esta bien, pero no voy a dormir, voy a caminar" dice esto todavía triste y se va '¿Por que esta tan deprimido? creo que mejor lo sigo, me preocupa mas él que los demás' pensando esto va tras Takuya pero a paso lento y mientras camina escucha una alguien que esta cantando.

"eras alguien especial   
sin hablarme, sin tocarme   
algo dentro se encendió   
en tus ojos se hacia t..."

'¿Quién cantara?, ¿Será acaso Takuya?' pensando eso Kouji sigue caminando y viendo quien canta se esconde tras un árbol '¿Takuya cantando?, bueno debo de admití que canta bien, pero ¿Por qué me sonrojo?, bueno creo que sigo escuchándolo'

"Entra en mi vida   
te abro la puerta   
se que en tus brazos   
ya no habrá noches desiertas   
entra en mi vida   
yo te lo ruego   
te comencé por extrañar   
pero empecé a necesitarte luego"

'Wau, canta muy bien, debo admitirlo, pero ¿por que canta esa canción?' pensó Kouji y se muevo un poco y pisa una rama y esta hace un ruido que hace que Takuya deje de cantar y se voltea y pregunta "¿Quién esta ahí?" y Kouji sale y dice "Soy yo" y Takuya se sorprende y se sonroja "¿Desde cuando estas ahí?" "Desde hace un rato" "¿Me oíste cantar?" "si" "Ven, acércate" le dice Takuya y Kouji obedece y se sienta junto a Takuya "Cantas muy bien Takuya" dice Kouji sonrojándose "Gracias" dice igualmente sonrojado Takuya y no notan que Taku-chan les toma una foto para su álbum.

((Nota: Merle quieres una copia de la foto n_n))

"Takuya, por que cantabas esa canción" "Por que me recuerda a alguien que amo" dice Takuya sonrojándose mas "¿Alguien quien dejaste en la tierra?" pregunta Kouji un poco triste "No" "Entonces es Zoe" mas triste por que su rival esta cerca de él "No...   eres tú"diciendo esto Takuya besa en los labios a un Kouji sorprendido, y este siguió sorprendido que no contesto a el beso y Takuya al ver que Kouji no reaccionaba a el beso creyó que no lo quería, y rompió el beso y se fue dejando a un Kouji sorprendido.

'¿Qué me pasó? ¿Por qué no conteste al beso? Lo amo, lo amo con todo mi corazón entonces por que no reaccione al beso, creo que debo de ir tras de él' pensó Kouji y salio corriendo tras de Takuya y lo encontró en la rama de un árbol llorando "Takuya" y este no reacciono "Takuya, si no me contestas te voy a tumbar" dijo Kouji y Takuya aun no le contesta así que sacudió  el árbol haciendo que Takuya cayera y cuando estaba a punto de caer al piso Kouji lo atrapo.

"Suéltame" "no hasta que me escuches" "¿para que?, si se que vas a decir, vas a decir que te doy asco" dice Takuya llorando "No has pensado que si acaso me dieras asco, no te tuviera en mis brazos" dice Kouji con una sonrisa "entonces ¿que me quieres decir?" dice Takuya y Kouji lo deja suelta para que se pare y le dice "Quiero decirte que te amo" le dice y la cara de Takuya se anima "¿De verdad?" "¿Acaso alguna vez te he mentido" dice Kouji y lo besa en los labios, y al terminar Kouji le pregunta algo:

"¿Podrías cantar aquella canción para mi?" y Takuya responde "Claro" se limpia la garganta y empieza a cantar:

"Buenas noches, mucho gusto   
era solo una chica mas   
después de cinco minutos ya   
eras alguien especial   
sin hablarme, sin tocarme   
algo dentro se encendió   
en tus ojos se hacia tarde   
y me olvidaba del reloj. 

Estos días a tu lado   
me enseñaron que en verdad   
no hay tiempo de terminar   
para comenzar a amar   
siento algo tan profundo   
que no tiene explicación   
no hay razón ni lógica   
en mi corazón. 

Entra en mi vida   
te abro la puerta   
se que en tus brazos   
ya no habrá noches desiertas   
entra en mi vida   
yo te lo ruego   
te comencé por extrañar   
pero empecé a necesitarte luego. 

Buenas noches, mucho gusto   
ya no existe nadie mas   
después de este tiempo juntos   
no puedo volver atrás   
tu me hablaste, me tocaste   
y te volviste mi ilusión   
quiero que seas dueña de mi corazón. 

Entra en mi vida   
te abro la puerta   
se que en tus brazos   
ya no habrá noches desiertas   
entra en mi vida   
yo te lo ruego   
te comencé por extrañar   
pero empecé a necesitarte luego   
entra en mis horas   
sálvame ahora   
abre tus brazos fuerte y déjame entraaaar. 

Entra en mi vida   
te abro la puerta   
se que en tus brazos   
ya no habrá noches desiertas   
entra en mi vida   
yo te lo ruego   
te comencé por extrañar   
pero empecé a necesitarte luego."

Takuya termina y Kouji lo abraza y lo levanta y lo recarga en un árbol, "Gracias" dice Kouji y besa a Takuya y al terminar el beso Takuya dice "Te amo Kouji" "Y yo a ti Takuya" dice Kouji y los dos chicos sonríen y otra vez no notan que Taku-chan les toma otra foto.

Fin

Espero que les aya gustado, dejen review please, o mandenme un mail a Kanbara_takuchan2@hotmail.com, y merle, se me perdió la primera foto T_T pero ay ta el segundo ^^

Dewa Máta

atte.: Taku-chan


End file.
